plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kaktus
|BfN = }} 40px|left Kaktus - klasa roślin pojawiająca się w serii Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare oraz Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville, gdzie ma przypisaną rolę Obrony. Są to rośliny, które łączą umiejętności snajperskie ze zwiadowczymi. Mają one również dostęp do dronów, które mogą wykorzystać do bezpiecznego atakowania. Posiada standardową ilość zdrowia w serii Garden Warfare, ale zmniejszoną w Bitwie o Neighborville. Jej broń w Garden Warfare to półautomatyczna broń z dobrym przybliżeniem, co pomaga w atakowaniu na dystans, która jest jednak niecelna gdy gracz nie przybliża. W Bitwie o Neighborville jej standardowa broń to broń automatyczna, a podczas przybliżania zmienia się w broń snajperską, która zwiększa swoje obrażenia, ale również ilość wykorzystywanych pocisków z magazynka, im dłużej gracz czeka pomiędzy wystrzałami. Warianty Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Zamaskowany Kaktus *Ognisty Kaktus *Lodowy Kaktus *Elektrokaktus *Kaktus z Przyszłości *Kaktus-Bandyta *Cytrusowy Kaktus *Nefrytowy Kaktus Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Zamaskowany Kaktus *Ognisty Kaktus *Lodowy Kaktus *Elektrokaktus *Kaktus z Przyszłości *Kaktus-Bandyta *Nefrytowy Kaktus *Kaktus Zen *Skamieniały Kaktus Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Cactus is the long-range specialist of the Plant team, able to shoot high velocity needles at faraway Zombies. In her rooted form, she can dispatch her flying Garlic Drone to call in Corn Artillery strikes from above. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kaktus to w drużynie roślin specjalista do walki z dystansu. Strzela do zombie szybkimi pociskami w postaci kolców. Gdy jest ukorzeniony, może uruchomić czosnkowego drona i zaatakować wroga z góry. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Kaktus Rola: Obrona Specjaliści w walce na duży dystans. Użyj płatkośmigła, by dostać się do wysoko położonych miejsc, lub posłuż się latającym czosnkiem, by zaatakować z powietrza. Broń główna: Kolcostrzał Szybkostrzelne kolce rażące na krótki dystans. Dodatkowe: strzał kolcem - Przytrzymaj celowania, aby strzelać na duży dystans. Naładowane strzały zadają większe obrażenia. Czosnkowy dron (uzupełnić) Wygląd Kaktus jest trójwymiarową wersją Cactusa z pierwszej części gry. Na całym ciele ma różne kolce. Wyglądem przypomina Karnegię olbrzymią, która jest charakterystyczna dla zachodnio-amerykańskiej flory. Ulepszenia *''Przetrenowane Kaktusowe załadowywanie'' - szybsze przeładowywanie 250px|right *''Dodatkowe kolce'' - więcej amunicji *''Ostre kolce'' - większe obrażenia Umiejętności specjalne Seria Garden Warfare = *''Mina ziemniaczana'' - mina ziemniaczana, która bezproblemowo powali przeciwnika *''Czosnkowy dron'' - czosnkowy dron, może zesłać dużą ilość wybuchowej kukurydzy we wskazane miejsce; potrafi ostrzeliwać przeciwników z powietrza - gracz ma pełną kontrolę nad dronem *''Orzechowa barykada'' - orzechowa osłona o małej wytrzymałości *''Mini-mina ziemniaczana'' - pomniejszona mina o mniejszym rażeniu, ale można stawiać ich więcej za jednym razem *''Karczochowy dron'' - ulepszona wersja drona mogąca latać dłużej i o większej wytrzymałości, ale zadająca mniejsze obrażenia *''Żelazna dziewica'' - pojedyncza osłona z orzecha w metalowej zbroi; posiada większą wytrzymałość |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = Kaktus *''Mina ziemniaczana'' - Podłóż wybuchową minę. *''Czosnkowy dron'' - Aktywuj latającego czosnkowego drona. *''Płatkośmigło'' - Wzbij się w powietrze i zajmij dogodną pozycję. Czosnkowy dron (uzupełnić) Strategia Seria Garden Warfare Jest to klasa nastawiona na strzelanie do przeciwników z dużej odległości. Zamaskowany Kaktus pozwoli na wydajny i bezpieczny ostrzał. Nie nadaje się na bezpośrednie starcia, z uwagi na trudności z celowaniem. Nie poleca się tej klasy osobom niecierpliwym i o słabych umiejętnościach w celowaniu. Doświadczeni gracze bezproblemowo poradzą sobie z tą klasą. Zalecane jest znajdowanie sobie wysoko umiejscowionych punktów snajperskich i obłożenie ich orzechowymi osłonami. Dookoła warto ustawić miny, najlepiej zaraz za osłonami. W celu skorzystania z Czosnkowego drona, warto ukryć się (dobrym miejscem będzie punkt odradzania się całej drużyny). W przypadku kiedy zostaniemy zaatakowani z bliska, należy zacząć uciekać i jednocześnie kłaść za sobą miny. Jest wtedy szansa, że jak polegniemy to gracz/losowy Zombie natknie się na minę. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Kaktus wg. opisu z gry to roślina płci żeńskiej. *Posiada największe przybliżenie przy celowaniu ze wszystkich klas roślin. Wiąże się to z jej umiejętnościami snajperskimi. en:Cactus_(PvZ:_GW) Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy roślin z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy Obrony